Floating
by Kate7
Summary: He wasn’t sure if he had ever seen her speechless before. But there she was-blushing and flustered and positively speechless. His heart began to speed up as she started wringing her hands.


**A/N**: This story was written as a request from Alicia-Spin after she had watched a really scary movie alone in her dorm room and needed something to keep her mind off it/cheer her up. Hope you all enjoy! :)  
Please R&R!

~Kate

* * *

"No, I won't. I simply refuse." She spun around to hide her blush.

"Why? Are you scared?" He smirked at her back. It was a lot easier to get away with smirking when she wasn't looking.

"N-no…I just…I…I think it's stupid."

Seamus looked at Alicia in shock. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her speechless before. But there she was-blushing and flustered and positively speechless. His heart began to speed up as she started wringing her hands.

He stepped closer to her slowly, one step at a time, until he was directly behind her, his face mere inches from the back of her head.

"Listen," he began quietly, "You know how important this is to Dean. I figure…" he placed a timid hand on her shoulder, "we should be completely embarrassed and bumbling fools together. Don't you think?"

Alicia sighed and giving in to the slight pull from him on her shoulder, she turned around. And found herself face to face with a genuine Seamus Smirk. She quickly shoved him backward into a nearby table and chairs.

"Oi! What was that fer?" Seamus shouted while straightening out his clothes.

"This was all a _PLOY_ wasn't it!"

"Nah, I swear it really means a lot to Dean! He wants the best man and maid of honor to dance!"

"I swear you've just made all of this up as an excuse to…"

"An excuse to what exactly?" He was looking down at her just slightly with a strange look in his eyes.

"I don't know…" Alicia said, running out of steam. "Let's just get it over with then." She picked her wand up and cleared a small section of the room. Somewhere behind her Seamus turned on some music. "Dean had better appreciate this. And stop smirking!"

Seamus wondered how she could tell he was smirking with her back turned.

They both turned to face each other and walked slowly towards the middle of the small clearing. Seamus held out his right hand and Alicia placed hers in his softly. He was suddenly seeing her in a different light. And not just because it was dark outside and they were in a building with strange florescent bulbs. She was strangely delicate and seemed to have a perpetual blush on her cheeks from the moment their hands touched.

They began to move smoothly across the floor. Seamus was leading her around with such grace that she thought she might pass out. And not just because of the sudden lightheadedness she was feeling.

She looked up at him (just slightly, he wasn't more than a few inches taller than her at best) in disbelief. "Seamus Finnigan I do believe you have been keeping secrets from me. Where the hell did you learn to dance?!"

Now it was Seamus' turn to blush "Well, me Ma made me take lessons after she found out about the Yule Ball." He let go of her waist momentarily to ruffle his hair. "Apparently it was a big deal in our family when they had the Yule ball a long time ago. Or at least it was a big deal to her. I'm pretty sure she was making some of it up. So I was required to take lesson upon lesson upon lesson. She couldn't believe I didn't tell her about the first one. Forget the fact that _I_ didn't know about it until halfway through the school year."

"But…we never had another Yule Ball" Alicia managed to get out. She had been staring up at him with shock and a little bit of some other emotion she couldn't quite place.

Seamus scoffed. "Well then you can just imagine how pleased she was once I told her I had to dance for Dean's wedding. She gave me one of her famous 'I told you so' looks and then said, "I told you so.""

They spun around in silence for a while, neither one breaking eye contact with the other. They gradually stopped spinning. Though the music continued somewhere in the distance, neither one could hear it anymore.

"I…I never…" Alicia began uncertainly.

Seamus smirked again, but in a slightly different sort of way.

"Alicia, you're doing that thing where you're speechless and adorable again."

And with that, Seamus Finnigan threw away all the rules he had written down when it came to Alicia Spinnet. He ignored the warning bells in the background and paid attention only to the ringing in his ears and the slightly embarrassed, completely adorable girl in front of him. He placed a gentle hand on her pink cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. The warning bells seemed to disappear completely and somehow, she was kissing him back. It was the most wonderful kiss he had ever experienced. He knew it was "THE" kiss. The one that he would compare all the others to, but none would ever measure up. Not that he wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. Within the span of that kiss he could see it all. Their whole life laid out in front of them. And for once, he wasn't terrified shitless. The two slowly began to drift back towards the ground--because it was obvious now that they were floating.

Seamus stopped and looked into Alicia's eyes before kissing her so lightly on the lips she barely felt it. It was more of a question than a kiss really. Alicia blinked a few times and tried to clear her head. After a few moments, she had her answer.

Seamus doubled over and fell to the floor as Alicia slowly walked away; holding her newly pained fist, and smiling her very own smirk. It was going to be a great wedding.

* * *


End file.
